Glimspes of the Heart
by Rhathymia
Summary: Series of unconnected oneshots, rating may vary, SPOILERS [6] I'm just a pawn of the light. That doesn't mean that I'm good, or that Xemans is evil. [introspective!Sora]
1. AndSoTheDarknessOvercomesAll

A/N: Hey all! Like I said in the summary, 'tis a series of unconnected one shots/drabbles, some will be romantic or like, just thingies, like this one is. There will be no Yaoi/Yuri because I do not like it, however, if there are any other pairings, ideas, etc, that anyone wants me to try as a challenge, then I'm up for it!

Incredibly, Awesomely, spoilerish!

This one was inspired by the Deep Dive and ASAS clips, and several songs by the band Falling Up. Um, I know that this will be taken as yaoi, 'cause it's Riku giving up everything to help Sora, but it's not! And the Axel and Roxas stuff… I'm just trying to show how deep their friendship is… -mumbles- not yaoi… -pouts in corner-

Disclaimer: I refuse to disclaim –gets toted off by lawyers-

………………………………………………………………..

"Axel… I have to leave." The Flurry of Dancing Flames nodded and stood straighter, no longer leaning on the building.

"Yeah, let's go."

"No."

"No? But, you just said…" Axel frowned, and a terrible non-feeling came over him. Roxas refused to meet his eyes.

"I'm going by myself." He held up a hand to still Axel's protests. "I need to do this. I need to find Sora, maybe… meet him. Then, maybe, I can find out why I have the Keyblade." Axel's face fell. His pale green eyes studied the ground as Roxas turned, and began to walk away. He slumped against the wall, defeated. Nothing could stop Roxas once his mind was made up.

"You're sure about this?" Roxas nodded.

"I have to find out about the Keyblade."

"But, the Organization! They'll hunt you down!" Roxas shrugged.

"No one would miss me." He turned, and a small sad smile grew across his face.

"That's not true…" Axel's whisper went unnoticed as Roxas stepped into a portal. "I would."

……………………………………………………………….. 

"Riku, I've an idea. Something that might be able to wake your friend Sora." A tall man wrapped in red, bandage like, clothing turned away from the computer in his swivel chair, looking back at the youth who leaned against the wall. Riku brushed his long silver hair back over his shoulder, his aqua eyes suddenly alert and boring into the man.

"What do you want me to do DiZ?" There was a pleasant upturn of DiZ's lips as he nodded.

"You see, when Sora lost his heart at Hollow Bastion, he gave birth to a Heartless. However, he, being a strong-hearted individual, gave birth to a human like Nobody." DiZ had completely turned form his monitor now, gesturing with his hands. "If I had that Nobody, then maybe Namine could easier chain together Sora's memories." Riku was silent for a moment, then nodded.

"I'll do it." He vanished, leaving the red enigma alone.

"It's all coming together now. Sora, you will help me get back that which I have lost. Xehanort will never know what hit him." A grin stretched across his lips, but there was no pleasantness behind this one. DiZ turned back to the monitors, and began typing away, creating a whole new world, one made solely of data.

………………………………………………………………..

Organization member XIII stepped from a portal into the World That Never Was. As if sensing his presence, the neon lights that light the otherwise dark world flickered to life, throwing everything into sharp relief. Why was he here? He had meant to teleport to Castle Oblivion, to pay a visit to Axel, not this forlorn place. With a sigh, he turned, but a flash in the corner of his eye sent his reflexes into overdrive.

He jumped, dodging the Dark Firaga, flipping in midair before whipping out his two Keyblades, Oblivion, and Oathkeeper. With a loud cry he used a building for leverage, and threw himself back down at his hooded attacker. The narrow corridor they fought in wasn't the best for a throw down, but neither cared. They whirled, two Keyblades blocking the winged blade of the other.

"You need to come with me Roxas." Throwing a Keyblade and wiping blond bangs out of his face in one fluid motion, number XIII cast a powerful Thundaga spell, momentarily stunning his unknown combatant.

"How do you know my name?" Roxas stood there, staring down at the other's form. They didn't move. He took a cautious step forward, and was nearly skewered when the other's lithe form was up, behind him, and slashing forward.

"It doesn't matter." A myriad of Dark Firagas were shot, and Roxas ran several yards up a building, then, with a great wrench of the Keyblades he held, he pushed himself straight down, crossed Keyblades an inch from the other's throat. Roxas forced him down to his knees, then grabbed a handful of coat and shook him a bit.

"Tell me, who are you?" The unknown's hood fell back, revealing a head full of silvery hair and bright aqua eyes. The stranger looked shocked for a moment, a scene from a dim moment in his memory replaying.

"Tell me, who are you?"

"It is I, Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness."

"Let Riku GO! Give him back his heart!"

"You're so much like him. It's hard to believe that even a part of Sora wouldn't recognize me." Roxas glared, his blue eyes –eyes that were Sora's and yet not- dark and foreboding. The dark look on this Nobody's features, features identical to Riku's sleeping friend, shocked him for a moment.

"I suppose now you'll tell that I'm just a Nobody. That I don't matter!" He whirled Oathkeeper around, and the base connected solidly with Riku's noggin, knocking him unconscious. He looked carefully at the face, wondering why the stranger looked familiar. It was almost as if he could taste the name on his tongue.

"R, Ri, Riku… Riku!" feeling very unsettled by the encounter, Roxas backed into a portal, ready to find Axel. But still, Sora… that name was so familiar… Sora, Riku, Kai… Kai something… He shrugged it off. He wasn't Sora, right? So, why did the encounter with… Riku… feel so weird?

………………………………………………………………..

"Axel!" Roxas' voice reverberated throughout the white halls. When no one answered, he swore, then turned back to the waiting dark portal ready to track down the pyromaniac, whatever it took. As he was about to step forward into darkness, a hand grasped his shoulder and an all too familiar voice spoke.

"You know Roxas, you really shouldn't swear like that." With a wry grin, the nobody turned to face the Axel. It was good to be near his best friend. Even if said friend was currently an outlaw.

"Hey, you're the one that taught me how, something like I was too goody-goody to be taken seriously." Axel frowned, the lines down his cheeks crinkling. Oh, Roxas wasn't goody-goody any longer; nope, now he had abandoned a group that would as easily kill him as a fly. Axel shook his head to clear the thoughts out and the grin returned.

"Hey, you need to wait a few years before you can swear like THAT. Got it memorized? Now, not that I'm not ecstatic to see you… But, what the hell are you thinking? If any one else saw you, you would be dead in no time at all!" With a curt nod of his head, Roxas pulled Axel into a dark portal after him. Axel trailed along, while the scenery changed to the World that Never Was. Axel glanced around, then turned back to Roxas, green eyes unreadable.

"I'm being hunted."

"So, what do you need my wondrous advice for? I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT YOU WOULD BE!" Roxas glared. Axel had a sudden thought that he had never actually seen Roxas this mad.

"What makes you think I need your advice?" Axel laughed coldly, but he didn't feel… no, he couldn't feel, not even to feel sad that he couldn't feel. Life stunk. Oh well. Roxas growled and pulled the pyromaniac into an alley, the one he had been in before. He stopped cold, and stared blankly at the ground.

"He's gone… Axel… I knocked him out not even five minutes ago and now he's gone. He was trying to kill me, I think. I, I was trying to find you, I needed a question answered, and I tried to go to Castle Oblivion, but he redirected my portal, and—"

"But, you've never missed a portal, that just doesn't happen with you." Axel was stuck on the fact that Roxas, the master of the dark portal, missed his landing, something he hadn't even done the first time, unlike all the others in the Organization. Suddenly, Roxas had grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall.

"Tsk, tsk, so violent."

"YOU ARE MISSING THE POINT! SOMEONE TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"Oh, yeah, well, there's that too." Axel held a hand up, suddenly on the alert. Roxas froze, having learned early on that Axel's instincts were to be trusted. Two breaths later the red haired man relaxed, and breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Sorry, felt Saix come through a portal a few streets over… Didn't want to have an encounter with him now… Anyway, so, someone's trying to kill you. Let's see… Were they in the Organization?" Relieved that Axel had his thinking cap on, Roxas shook his head no.

"Uh-uh. They had a uniform on, and looked like they were, but I could feel his heart. Still. Part of him reminded me of… I don't know, almost like Xemnas, but different." Axel's eyebrows rose, his green eyes going impossibly wide.

"Was his name Riku?" Roxas glanced up, surprised at the mention of the name he already knew. He nodded once and Axel started so violently that he nearly fell off the corner of a building he had perched on.

"You are in deep, boiling hot water man!" Roxas stared blankly at him.

"You're as clueless as your other side sometimes." A small pout crossed Roxas face. "Kidding. Riku… He's Sora's best friend, and trust me, he'll do anything to get Sora back."

"But, why does he want me?" Axel shook his head, and a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Sora is currently regaining his memories. If they have you near, his heart will be closer to completion, and the memories will start to come back faster. Got it memorized?" Roxas nodded slowly and kept quiet for a moment. How could he get away from a crazy guy trying to save his best friend? Did he even want to? If he could get Sora's heart… Wouldn't he become whole?

Still, if he met Sora, he would do it on his own. He wasn't about to just sit and wait around for that silver haired freak to attack him again.

:.: Reverse :.: Rebirth :.:

Roxas turned and stepped into a dark portal, leaving Riku behind on the cold floor. As he left, a Neoshadow, then another, and yet another popped up out of the ground. They could feel the heart… feel how dark it was… it would be a luscious heart to devour. It wasn't every day a wonderful banquet like this just dropped in out of nowhere… Especially with all the non-existent ones wandering the streets. Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and all three poofed into nothingness.

"Riku? Riku!" A gold Keyblade disappeared into the air, and its owner ran up to the unconscious form on the ground. For one so small, the figure had impressive strength as he pulled Riku over next to the wall, leaning him up against it. The small figure's hood fell back, revealing big ears, and a frank, open face. King Mickey looked nervously into Riku's unconscious face, then dug an Elixir out of his robe pocket. He tossed it in the air above Riku and watched as it exploded in a burst of green light. After a few seconds the King lost patience and whacked Riku's cheek softly.

"Hey… I wasn't unconscious, I was just trying to think. No need to get abusive." Mickey breathed a sigh of relief as an aqua eye cracked open and peered at him.

"Riku! You're alright! What happened?" Riku's eyes dropped to his hands.

"I tried to bring Roxas to Sora… and I lost…" Mickey shook his head sadly.

"You should have called me! I could have helped you!" The King sighed. "Welp, its over now, so, c'mon, let's get back to DiZ and Namine." Riku looked away, then nodded, and sank into a portal.

A Neoshadow ran across the street, then disappeared; he felt a strong non-existent one coming… no, two…

At the end of the alley, two men, one with fiery red hair and a slight grin on his face, the other with blond hair and a shocked expression stared down at the empty ground.

"He's gone…"

………………………………………………………………..

"Hey Sora. You know… I've been coming here everyday. It's been nearly a year you bum. I think it's time for you to wake up." Riku's eyes went unfocused, and he saw his reflection in the flower like pod for a moment. Those eyes, they would have been able to fool Sora… but not himself. No, he knew all to well the dark secrets he had buried in his heart. Or, Xehanort's Heartless' heart… whatever… he had never understood exactly what resided in his heart.

He looked back up at Sora, wishing for a moment he had chosen sleep. But no, it was his turn to fight. He glanced back at his reflection.

His aqua eyes stared back at him, partially covered by silver bangs. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the ribbon he sometimes used to pull his hair back. With out hesitating, he tied it around his head, letting it slip over his eyes.

That was better.

It wasn't like he, a creature of the dark, needed the light to see.

No… it was better this way.

"So, Sora… You just stay here and sleep. I'm gonna wake you up soon. I don't know what'll happen to me now, but I don't really care. So, this is goodbye. And don't ever tell Kairi about this little sappy speech I just gave." A slight movement –Sora's finger twitching- caught his eye, and he gave a soft, sad smile before turning away.

"That better mean ok."

………………………………………………………………..

"Hey… DiZ? Have you seen Riku? He just disappeared on me!" DiZ paused for a moment, a strange sense of guilt welling up inside of him. What? He had no reason to be guilty. Riku had volunteered, and it would help Sora… never mind it might ruin Riku… Keep focused on the big picture, that's what he had to do.

"N-No, I haven't your majesty."

"Call me Mickey!" DiZ laughed softly. The king had never changed, not even after all these years.

"Welp… If you haven't, then I'll have to go find him." The king turned and dashed out of the room, his tail trailing along behind him.

Ansem the Wise looked down at his hands and sighed.

………………………………………………………………..

Roxas felt –well, if he could actually feel- nervous, almost… He had been wandering the World That Never Was, and yet he couldn't find the silver haired one. Riku… His –Sora's- best friend. Then, suddenly, the presence of Riku's heart was burning brightly. Roxas turned a corner and looked up.

There.

Even at a distance, both knew that their eyes met. Both knew this would be the final fight.

Calmly, Roxas moved forward, nearly gliding across the ground. A raindrop fell, and then another… Soon it was pouring, the sound at any other time soothing… now it only added to the tension.

From out of nowhere hordes of Neohadows sprang up. They were in numbers… and even this non-existent creature could not stop all of them. Besides… the one with the strong, luscious, heart had told them… had said it would be worth their while… Visions of heart had danced in their minds as they jumped, desperately trying to rid themselves of the irritant. He smirked.

Oblivion and Oathkeeper appeared, and Roxas whirled, the Keyblades cutting through shadow after shadow. He heard a laugh, and just managed to clear enough Neoshadows to look up. The laugh echoed down around him and he looked to see the Neoshadows retreating, and a burning fire grew up. His non-existent heart jumped, was it… Axel? No… This was the wrong color and… in the shape of a Heartless symbol.

Roxas looked back up at Riku, wondering why there had been no attack. Riku was turned completely around, watching the sky behind him.

"What the-?" Roxas swallowed hard; behind Riku was a meteor shower. It… Roxas cringed; there was something so familiar about the scene, with Riku high up, the meteors, and him trying to get to Riku. Then the part of Sora inside him did the remembering.

The night of the meteor shower, when they were kids, Riku was on top of the hill, illuminated by the strange light, and Roxas –no, Sora- was trying to get up the hill but couldn't; the rocks kept moving and he was scared he would fall.

Riku turned away from the shower, peering back down at Roxas.

"You remember that night, don't you? When Kairi came." His voice was unstrained, though it carried easily down to where Roxas waited. The falmes dispersed, and Roxas started.

"Where's Sora?" Only a laugh echoed down to him, and Neoshadows started springing up. The Nobody began slashing at the Heartless, flipping this way and that.

Riku, what game was he playing now?

Unwilling to wait and find out, Roxas ran at the building, and in an easy jump, managed to clear the stairs, and land on the side of the building. The skyscraper…

Riku watched as Roxas ran up the building, his Keyblades twirling and clearing Heartless as he went. Riku let his blindfold fall, let himself have one unclouded glance at everything before he gave it all up. The Heartless in his heart crowed with joy.

See, Riku? I knew you would call me. You can't live without this high you get from the darkness. He feel the darkness now… feel it bubbling up through his being.

Shut up.

No, I think I'd rather twist the stake through your heart. He could taste it now… His darkness. It wasn't bad, and that was what scared him. It was sweet, almost sickeningly so, but not… He shuddered.

Do what you like. I will not let you win. I owe Sora too much for that. There was only a mocking silence left as Riku dug deeper, drudging up as much darkness as he could. It spread through his limbs, cold, and burning hot at the same time. Tears of shame –that he should have to bend to this!- soaked his blindfold as he retied it. He shuddered again, the darkness flooding his veins deliciously. A part of him wondered how something that felt so amazingly wonderful could be so horrible… was it really?

The light of Kingdom Hearts had made him feel the same. If light was the same, if it gave the same feeling, then was it evil too? The world was light and darkness… so, what was so horrible about the dark?

See? It's not so bad… now is it, Riku? 

Maybe not. But you are. That much I know.

Do you now? 

There, the last reserves of his darkness were there. He pushed them back, deciding only to use them as a last resort. Who knew what would happen if he went that far? He walked to the edge of the building where Roxas had almost gotten to the top. Then in a move very like Sora, Roxas threw Oblivion straight up, aiming to knock Riku off the building.

Nothing doing.

With a smirk, Riku simply fell forward into a dive and caught Oblivion on his way down. It burned, even through his glove, the light in the Keyblade. If light and darkness felt the same… why couldn't he use light? It didn't matter now though. He smiled as he passed Roxas, almost laughing as a light from somewhere illuminated the Nobody's face, and the shock on it.

He flipped in the air and landed on two feet, not unlike a cat. In fact he whirled and twisted in a very feline move, blocking Roxas' other Keyblade as it came for him.

Roxas glared at Riku, though, with his hood up, it was impossible to see. Suddenly, Oblivion returned to his hand. He snickered.

"Looks like the Darkling can't keep a hold on his sword." Riku smirked in turn; the Soul Eater appeared. He didn't need the light; he had the darkness. Abandoned by one, adopted by another. No… he gave up the light. No use trying to fool himself. Instead he channeled his rage and leapt forward. It caught the Nobody off guard and he only barely managed to dodge the slice.

Whirling, Riku blocked the attacks thrown at him, but was caught unprepared when Roxas fell backwards, only to twist around behind him. A solid kick to Riku's back brought him to his knees. He rolled away and held his sword up in front of him, guarding. Why did this Nobody use a Keyblade? Didn't the Keyblade rely on strong hearts? The Keyblade had even turned to Riku's heart, as saturated with darkness as his heart had been. So, how could this nothing creature use it?

"Why do you have the Keyblade!"

"Shut up!" Roxas rushed forward and with a downward slash, he was sure he could defeat this Riku. Riku rolled back, then threw himself straight up at the Nobody, his sword connecting solidly with the other's head. The hood fell away, and he got a clear view of the face that should belong only to Sora. Roxas glared and Riku realized it… He couldn't wait any longer…

The longer he waited, the more of Sora's life slipped away.

It was time… time to see what happened when he completely relied on the dark.

If it had to be done… then so be it.

"Alright Sora." Roxas halted at the soft whisper. Something in Riku's tone scared him. It was beyond darkness, beyond light… And even though he couldn't feel, for the first time in Roxas' non-life he was afraid, terrified.

"It's time to get you moving around again." Riku dug deep into his heart, deep into the pools of darkness, where Xehanort's Heartless was. He could feel its satisfaction; the creature had known all along, Riku would fall and then the creature that called itself Ansem would regain control.

Not happening. I may fall to the darkness, but you will not control me again.

So you say. There were those last bits of darkness he had in his heart, the ones he swore never to use. Tentatively at first, with growing apprehension, he pulled on the darkness, felt it like bile in his throat.

Riku's blindfold fell away and he looked up at Roxas, grinning madly. Roxas' eyes grew wide. No longer were there aqua eyes staring at him; no, they were swirling pools of yellow now. He stared in horror as Riku stood. There were lines of darkness rolling down his cheeks, moving as if by their own accord around his body. Riku's skin darkened to complete black, his eyes were the only colored part of him.

This strange mass of dark tendrils and shadow that was formerly Riku stepped forward and held out a hand, as if in invitation.

"Come with me." Riku's voice was different, darker. Roxas took an involuntary step backwards. "Don't make me hurt you. Even if you're only a part of him, I don't want to ever hurt him, not again."

"What… what are you?" Riku's yellow eyes narrowed, and a tendril of shadow shot out, pinning Roxas to a wall ten feet away, Riku hadn't moved an inch. Now he strolled forward, casually.

"I've often wondered the same. I guess I'm part Heartless, after all, one does reside in my heart." A Heartless, eh? Well, Roxas could deal with that! He freed his hands and summoned both Keyblades; the darkness shied away from the pure light in each. He twisted and pushed away from the wall, swinging both blades towards Riku's throat, or, the shifting darkness that covered his throat. The darkling bent backwards, his tendrils of hair nearly touching the ground. The darkness shifted into a macabre smile, and Riku flipped backwards, reaching out to grab Roxas as he did so.

The Nobody tried to free himself from the darkness, but it grasped tighter and with a yell he found himself flying towards the nearest wall. With a flick of the Keyblades, he righted himself, and pushed off the wall, ricocheting back like a sling shot to meet Riku. He pummeled the darkling with his Keyblades, slashing as fast as he could, and the whirling darkness around Riku seemed to recede. Roxas smirked and pressed forward. With a final blow, he sent Riku careening across to crash into Memory's Skyscraper. Roxas was there a splint second later, grinning triumphantly at the fallen darkling.

However, when said darkling began to laugh a very twisted laugh, one that echoed as if in a cave, Roxas thought that maybe, just maybe, he might loose this fight.

"You know," Riku's tone was almost conversational a he rose. "That kind of tickled." He brushed imaginary dirt off his black coat before looking back up, laughter in his yellow Heartless eyes.

"Now I'll show you real power, stuff that should only exist in your nightmares."

Riku glanced up, letting the rain fall on his face, wishing it could wash away the darkness, the shame, then brought himself back to the real world. He summoned his sword and glided forward, whipping the Soul Eater out in front of him. The Nobody was hard-pressed trying to block the horrifically powerful attacks sent at him. This darkling was powerful, maybe even as powerful as Xemnas. Riku whirled and hurled some Dark Firagas. Maybe, maybe he was more powerful than Xemnas. Roxas was thrown backwards when a blast hit him, and he crashed heavily into a wall, only to slide down, semi-unconscious. Riku stood, watching him, waiting for any move or twitch to show what the Nobody might have up his sleeves. When Roxas lay still Riku took a hesitant step forward but stopped. Roxas was using Oblivion as a crutch, and pushing himself up.

"I'm not… giving up…" He drew in a shaky breath that looked like it hurt. "I won't." Riku's yellow eyes grew wistful.

"You're too much like him. He would never give up either. Even back on the Islands, after I'd beat him up and down the beach, he'd still get up. It's a wonder he never got brain damage." He sighed, and Roxas could only watch as darker tears ran down the other's cheeks. "So much like him… I'm so sorry."

"What… for?" Riku gave a sad smile.

"This." Riku let his eyes close and he knelt down on the ground, placing his hands on either side of his knees. He exhaled slowly, and pulled at the darkness still in him. Roxas glared at him and started forward, only to find he couldn't move; his feet refused to lift.

"What?" He glanced down, then looked again, his blue eyes going wide. The entire ground, as far as the eye could see, was carpeted in a layer of pure darkness, sticky and deep, pulling at him, trying to swallow him. He gave a small cry and tried to slosh away, but only succeeded in loosing his balance and falling. Now not only were his feet stuck, but his knees, his hands, and the darkness was clawing at him, trying to cover him.

"N-no… not this!" The darkness was spreading, growing up his arms. Too weak to do anything but feebly protest, Roxas slowly collapsed, the darkness sucking his strength away. His only non-fear, the darkness, and now it was there, pulling at him, begging to destroy him. It was tight around his throat, choking him, slithering around his body like a snake and even though he wasn't supposed to feel it terrified him. Roxas looked up at his opponent, his blue eyes beseeching.

"Please…" Riku looked uncertain now. Maybe it was because Roxas' non-heart resonated with that of the Keyblade master's that the darkness scared him so. And the awful eyes, the pale face… It reminded Riku so much of the look on Sora's face when the Islands disappeared. But this wasn't Sora! It was someone else entirely! But… It didn't matter… the face was still that of his best friend. And once again Riku was trying to smother that light in darkness. He gasped, horrified that he should loose control in that way. He had nearly killed the one thing that may help Sora! Xehanort's Heartless' laughter echoed inside of him.

No. I won't let it end this way. I… can't.

Riku slowed the darkness, simply had it hold the Nobody still. The Heartless in him squealed with rage, trying to over come Riku again, trying to kill off all hope for Sora.

I don't care what happens to me… Do what you like with me, but you will not hurt Sora.

"Please… I don't want to fade…" Roxas whimpered softly, unnerved by the stare Riku was giving him.

"I should let you go…" Roxas looked hopeful for a split second before Riku finished. "But, I can't. I am sorry, but, I need to get you to Sora."

Riku pushed back the darkness, let it free Roxas; there wasn't any way he could escape, not in this weakened state. He pulled it all back, let it sink back into the recesses of his heart, and there it would stay. Roxas' eyes went wide as he watched the darkness dissipate. Instead of the teen that had stood before him earlier, there was a man, tall and leonine. Silver hair, but styled differently, with darker skin and amber eyes.

"Who, who are you?" A startled look spread across the man's face. He looked down at his reflection in a puddle. A strange yearning Roxas couldn't understand crossed his face.

"I didn't think this would happen." The words were quiet, almost too quiet to hear. "He must never know." The man that stood in place of Riku looked up, both amber eyes filled with a quiet suffering.

"I… I am Ansem."

………………………………………………………………..

So, how was it? Tell me! –points- I command you! Please? I myself rather liked it.

Number two coming up soon! 'Tis an AxelXYuffie! –grins- That pairing is so addictive!

Please review!


	2. Game of Chess

Hey all! Second drabble, an Axel/Yuffie! I simply adore this couple, and felt the need to add to the growing collection! Ah, let's see, in here I have Axel as Reno's Nobody, because they have similar hairstyles, facial/body builds, the exact same eye shape, same attitude, and oh, they have the same voice actor! And they share an 'e' in their names… o.O Hmm… So, no flames cause of that! Well, if you really wanna flame, go 'head. Axel here, -motions with hands- will be taking care of those!

Axel: Got it memorized? D

Review please! This is a new-ish writing style for me, in present tense, and first person. I'd like to have any feedback, whether it be good, bad, or ugly… heh, bad pun…

I'll shut up now.

……………………

So, I bet you're wondering how I got into this mess.

Even I'm not sure… but I, in my great ninjaness, have decided that it is Sora's fault.

I mean… Re- er… Axel, he's chasing Sora, right? So… it's Sora's fault that Axel is here.

Anyways.

See, I was going all ninja on Heartless butt, y'know? Some kicks here, some lopping off of heads there, my awesome ninja thing! Cause the Heartless in Hollow Bastion got all 'RAWR LET'S EAT THE HUMANS!' so Squallie said we oughta strike before they reached the town. So, that's what I was doing! I ran down the trail thing and helped Sora even!

It's a lot nicer when he's fighting on my side instead of whaling on me in a Coliseum Cup, I might add. He doesn't have all the horribly hot buffness of Squall-my-name-is-Leon-nyah!-Leonhart, or Spikey's humongo sword, but man! His skinny little arms pack quite a punch! And he says his friend Riku's even stronger than him! What's with all the super-dooper sword-wielding guys?

Pft. My ninjitsu is soooo much better.

So anyway, I was running down the trail, and beating up Heartless, helping Sora out here and there, then the Fur Ruffle Man showed up, toting his Gunblade like he was all that. Which he can't be, because I'm all that! So I laugh at his growly 'I'm gonna show them face' and flip away to go beat up some more Heartless.

I was really getting into it! I had my kunai flipping out and got a few easier ones pinned up to a wall, then used my shuriken and my awesomely awesome conformer and decimated their ranks!

So, to my current predicament, which is me, hanging upside down by a foot that got lodged in some falling debris. How did this happen? Like I said, I have no idea! I was just flipping around and yelling and otherwise being cool, then BAM I'm whacked in the head by some junk, and I fall, and my foot gets stuck and so I'm hanging and the blood is rushing to my head and my face is turning purpley-red, I know, and my hair is in my face, and I'm getting a headache from all the blood in my head, and I'm scared to yell for help cause that would be just like yelling "Hey, heartless! Nice strong juicy heart, right here! All you can eat!"

So I'm stuck, either till I'm sure the Heartless are gone, or until someone finds me hanging. I hope it's Aerith. Squall and Cloud would make fun of me and complain that I'm useless, which I'm soooo not! So, I'm sitting here, waiting, and I hear some voices. Automatically, I go into stealth mode.

It's SORA! I AM SAVED!

I start to yell out, but then I hear an all to familiar voice, and an all too familiar sardonic tone. (Bet ya didn't know I knew that word, eh?) My breathing hitches and my heart starts beating even faster because I haven't heard any voice that's anywhere near that for at least, oh, well, since Hollow Bastion first fell.

That voice, it's… Reno's…

I twist frantically to see where the voices are coming from, trying to see who's impersonating Reno-the-object-of-my-affection. Yeah, I know, gasp! I used to have the worst schoolgirl crush on him, way back in the day. I mean, c'mon, who didn't? Well, aside from Aerith and Tifa, who both thought Cloud and his spikeyness were the best thing since sliced bread… But Reno… Ok, so maybe I was a little young then, but Reno was nice to me!

He bought me sea salt ice cream!

And that, in a little girl's book means he likes you! At least, that was in my book. I remember him well… He was one of the few who either wasn't scared of me or didn't like me. I guess we were friends. We'd train together, but he always went easy on me, though he thought I didn't know.

I'm still twisting, and I finally get a look at who's talking. I suck in my breath, amazed. That, in the flesh, is Reno! Except… not. He's wearing an Organization cloak so does that mean he's a Nobody?

I finally find my lost (unrequited) love and BAM he's a shell.

Oh happy day! (Note the Sarcasm?)

I mean, wow… It's him… I thought that he died, or at least I didn't think he would have a strong enough heart to be in the Organization. But here he is. I twist more to get a better look at him, and I see that he's kept his hair short, just the way I like it. Heh. I remember I got annoyed when he was running around with that freaky ponytail. I wanted to teach him a lesson. I waited till he was asleep, then in my supreme ninjaness, I snuck into his room and chopped his ponytail off with a shuriken.

Good times, good times.

I stare at him, looking at the differences. I remember Sora saying something about how Nobodies don't look exactly like their originals, and he's right. The tattoos Reno had put on his cheeks were orange, and could have been considered fingernail moons. These are like upside down triangles under either eye, and they're black. But his eyes, oh, they haven't changed a bit! Still that pale green, still have that mocking, 'you looser' look in them. Same old Reno.

Except… He's not, is he? He's a Nobody, so he can't feel, supposedly. But, wouldn't they just be some uncaring lump like Squall-it's-none-of-your-business-Leonhart? Re-Axel here though, he looks like he can feel. After all, He wouldn't be able to want anything, and he's going on about how he wants something. I move so I can hear him better.

He's going on about how he wants to see Roxas, who's Roxas? I've never known a Roxas, right? Sora doesn't look like he's ever heard of a Roxas either. I freeze, Re- **Axel **is looking all scared so I guess someone bad is coming…

Suddenly a dark portal flares up, and out steps this weird guy with like, periwinkle hair. HOLY COW, he's an elf! Really, he is, his ears are all pointy and junk! Oh, that's a scary scar he's got, like an X between his eyes. I hear Axel murmur 'Uh-oh' then he backs into a portal as well, disappearing completely.

And I never even got to talk to him.

I feel tears starting to prickle at my eyes, and instead of running down my face, the roll over my forehead, or into my eyebrows. Stupid rocks keeping me upside down. Stupid Heartless for turning Reno into a Nobody. Stupid blood running to my head. I start swearing quietly, not wanting to draw the elf's attention. Heartless and Nobodies and HOLY- That's Maleficent! What's she doing here! Didn't Sora, eh KILL her? I lick my lips and keep still, hoping she won't see me. Uh, too late. She looks at me with her greenyellowHeartless eyes and I feel a shiver go down my spine, except it's going up my spine because I'm upside down. A wry smirk twists her mouth, and she waves a hand at Sora, who won't fight, the stupid head. Weird. So Maleficent looks back at me and Sora and Donald and Goofy disappear into a portal. Elf man looks around and growls at the witch. Slowly, gracefully, he steps back into the portal, as does Maleficent. Touché.

The Heartless and Nobodies left behind duke it out for a bit, then the winning few wander away, searching for hearts. Good thing they didn't see me.

"And what are we up to?" I can't help it, I scream and send a shuriken flying upwards. There's a muffled 'Ow' and a thump. Oopsie.

"What was that for, huh, great NINJA?" Oh… that tone and the voice… I slowly look up, my face beet red for quite a different reason now. There, with the sun behind him making his hair look like a blood red halo is a Nobody. And not just any Nobody, mind you, but the Nobody of my dead best friend. And secret crush, but he doesn't need to know that.

"You…" I say, trying to figure out what to do. "Help me up!" I stall for time, great plan Yuffie! A smirk crosses his face.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again. Aren't life's little quirks amazing? And here you are, dangling, and only I can save you!" I growl.

"Hey, if you're going to act like that, I'll get out of here myself and beat you up! Looser."

He's leering down at me with those gorgeous greenish bluish orbs, as if saying 'Stupid girl, probably couldn't get outta that mess to save her life.'

Pft. I'll show him!

I whip out my loverly conformer and jab it into the rock face, around where my knees are. Using my free leg, I push myself away from the wall, hoisting most of my weight onto the locked arm holding the conformer. Not very comfortable, kind of like squatting in midair, but it lets me use my now free arm to shift the rock holding my foot there. Slowly, I move into a hand stand, and twist my now free but sore ankle around, letting the blood get back in it.

Oh, that's gonna smart tomorrow.

"Alright, looks like you've gotten better Princess." I growl; he always called me that, he said because my dad treated me like I was some girly thing that couldn't get anything right, even after I beat up the majority of the village boys. And then some. I flip up, and all would have gone well, meaning he who shall not be named would currently be laying on the ground with me on his chest holding a shuriken to his throat, but alas, all does not go well. I'd stayed upside down for so long I couldn't get my bearings in the flip, and end up just crashing into him.

I feel his arms wrap around me, steadying me. Dang, they're almost as skinny as mine! When's the last time this guy ate? I breathe in and I'm hit with an all too familiar smell, that of smoke and sweat. Maybe not the nicest smell in the world, but it fits him well.

Then I realize I'm standing in the middle of nowhere cuddling up to a Nobody.

"Holy-! Get away!" He simply smirks.

"But you looked like you were enjoying the close quarters." Oh, he better not take that tone with me! Elsewise I'll punch 'im in the nose! "I can understand of course. Who wouldn't want to be curled up with me?" Oh, that's it.

My fist whips out faster than the eye can see and I grin as I wait to hear his yelp of pain, but it doesn't happen. Instead I tumble forward and his arm reaches out and grabs around my waist, pulling me back to him. I wiggle and try to get away, but nothing doing. He's got me held tight.

"Aw, c'mon, we used to be such good friends. Don't you remember?" His voice in my ear sends shivers down my spine and this time they actually go the right way. I find myself nodding.

"Of course I remember, Axel." I'm suddenly pushed away. Whirling, I face him and frown. "What was that for?" His face is unguarded for a split second and I see derision and sadness fighting for control.

"You called me by my false name." I blink slowly, and he stares me down, his mask back on. "I had hoped SOMEBODY would REMEMBER the REAL ME! After all YOU were the one with a CRUSH on me! OH, BUT IT'S TOO LATE NOW!" Wait, he knew I had a crush on him? Well, that most certainly is a blow to my confidence and dignity.

"But…" My normally loud voice sounds tiny compared to his yelling. I start again, stronger. "But that's what Sora called you. I thought maybe you just changed your name." He glares at me, catlike eyes narrowed down to slits. He snorts and turns away.

"Wait! I know your name, I do!" He shakes his head.

"It's not worth it."

"What? Whaddya mean?" He turns slightly, just enough to see me out of the corner of his eye.

"I doesn't matter any more. Besides, I'm not supposed to care."

Not supposed to care? Does he mean that because he's a Nobody? Well duh, Yuffie, if he's in the Organization then of course he's a Nobody! Idiot…

He starts to step through the portal, and one foot has disappeared and suddenly I find myself hanging on to his sleeve for all I'm worth.

"Please… Reno. Don't…" He turns, just enough to give me that sideways glance of his, and smirks.

"Oh, so you DO know who I am! Ding! Ding! Ding! Looks like we've got a winner folks." He turns away, and I can't see his face, but I can feel the hurt that he isn't supposed to have. "At least someone recognizes me." His voice is quiet and I know it's only thanks to my super ninja senses that I heard his last words.

"You're a Nobody, aren't you?" He freezes, and I realize that, that might not be the best thing to say. He slowly turning back and his eyes are literally throwing off flames. Yep, wrong thing to say.

"Yeah. I'm a Nobody." His voice is ultra low, even lower than Squallie's when he's mad, and it's got that hint of silkiness. "But don't think that gives you the right to think that you're better than me, BECAUSE YOU SURE AS HELL AREN'T!" I can almost imagine flames whipping around him he's so mad and then I realize that there is in fact fire burning around his body, orange and red and burning hot. Whoa, that is a cool burny trick. I wonder if he can teach- Whoa, off track!

He's glaring at me, his light blue-green eyes dangerously narrow. Slowly he starts stalking towards me, and I have to back up because the fire around him is too hot.

"Reno-Axel, whoever, stop before I beat you up!" He slows, but doesn't stop. However, his face changes, and the anger goes out of it.

"Y'know, I kidnapped Kairi. I feel guilty for it now." He slowly sits down, leaning against a fallen boulder. "And y'know what else? I'm not supposed to feel… but I do. How could I not? I mean, if I didn't feel then I wouldn't care that I didn't feel. But I do care that I can't feel. So, isn't that in itself feeling? Ugh, it gives me a headache."

"I don't know… Is there something you do to really make sure that you feel?" He ponders for a moment then motions me over. I stay stubbornly where I am.

"I don't wanna be burned to a crisp today, thanks anyway." His eyes roll and he lurches to his feet.

"I won't burn you, just come here, I've an idea to see if I feel." Cautiously, because I know he's got something up his sleeve, I walk forwards. Faster than me, he whips out an arm and pulls me up close to him, close enough that when he leans down, our noses are only an inch apart. He still smells like smoke and now I know why; still I wonder how his clothes stay unburnt… It'd be a bummer if he had to buy new clothes every time he used fire…

My moment of contemplation is broken when I feel lips –HIS lips- against my own. One of his hands is on the small of my back; the other is tilting my chin upwards, allowing him better access. My eyes, which had popped open at the first touch, slowly close.

It's not electric, or like I'm consumed by fire; nothing like those romance novels 'Squall-it's-a-battle-strategy-book-Yuffie' has a hidden passion for. But it feels so right, being here, in his arms, so warm and inviting and I wish I could just die now, cause then I would die happy. He's the taste of salt and sweat and cinnamon like the crazy burning mint things you get at a drug store, the ones that even though you know you're gonna get burned by, you just want more and more and more. Finally, he pulls away.

We're both silent for a moment.

What are you supposed to say after that anyway?

Then I hear Aerith's voice, far away, but coming closer. Curse that woman.

"I'm not supposed to, but I love you." He gives me another kiss, this one startlingly hard and rough, then he pulls away and smiles and before I can say anything, he disappears into a portal.

I've found what it's like to have your heart torn out while you turn into a Nobody; all numb and icy, but knowing you should be feeling something.

Aerith finds me in a crumpled ball, sobbing, when she gets to me.

………………

Sora's in an unusually glum mood. It's always my job to cheer up the weary and down trodden, but every time I start to smile, I see Reno's heartbroken angel smile and I have to try to not break down myself.

The knowledge that he loved me doesn't really do any good, in fact, it almost makes it worse.

I find myself thinking of what could have been, rather than what is.

He could have left the Organization, we could have been outlaws, running from world to world. Like in one of the romance novels. But then it hits me once again that Reno is probably waiting to kill Sora, or vice versa. He is a bad guy, after all.

So instead of cracking a joke, I sit next to Sora and sigh. He glances over at me, blue looking about how I feel.

"What's up Yuffs?"

"Nothing." He wouldn't understand. "You?" He ponders the question for a moment.

"Well… I guess… See, one of the Organization members died helping me… And, it's like it's my fault, see? Cause maybe if I was stronger, or faster, or braver, maybe Axel wouldn't have had to die…" My breath catches and I can't hardly think straight. Dead? I knew that it would happen, either at the hands of Sora or in some other fashion.

He was a bad guy, after all.

So I swallow down the bile that's rising in my throat and hop up.

"Well, Sora, it was nice talking to you, but I just remembered that I have to go… um… do something!" I blurt it out and I can see that I hurt his feelings by running off, but I don't care.

I just want a private place where I can mourn Reno.

………………

It's been a while since we've seen Sora, but one night the stars seem to double, and for a split second, all the hurt I've been holding disappears. It comes back later of course, but for a moment, I feet as if the worlds are set right forever. The next day Sora has popped up out of nowhere, towing tow of his friends behind him.

Kairi, I had met before, but had never had the pleasure of seeing Riku. Even through my gloom, I could tell he was undeniably gorgeous, what with the long silver hair and bright eyes. But it's an icy, far off sort of beauty, nothing at all like Reno. I start to leave, to go off and angst in a Squall fashion, but a word catches my attention.

"-alive!" Sora is waving a hand around excitedly while the other is wrapped around Kairi. Riku simply stands in the background, watching with a small, shy smile on his face. "The Organization! They're alive! And they don't want to kill me any more! Isn't it great?" Alive… all of them…

But…

Before I can let myself hope I grab Sora by the shoulders and look him in the eye. "Are they all alive? All of them?"

He nods, confused by my sudden swing. "So far as I know, they've all been restored, so they all have their hearts again. Why-" But I'm out and running before he can finish his question.

Alive. Alive. Alive. Alive. Alive. Alive. Alive. Alive. Alive. Alive.

I think that word every time my feet land, letting the small blossom of hope uncurl in my heart. I know that if he's not there, I'll shatter into a million tiny pieces of broken Yuffie, but I know that he will be there.

He has to be.

It's the place I first met him, where I had tripped down the stairs and ended up landing on someone even skinnier than me. From then on I had called him Turkey because of the profession he wanted, becoming a guard to he higher ups of the Garden. It was after that he started to wear his hair spiked, so 'he would fit the description.'

Then I freeze, because he's there, at the top of the stairs, sitting delicately on a banister. He cloakless, instead, he's got a simple dark green tee shirt and black jogging pants. It really sets of his hair.

I hike up the stairs as fast as I can, but stop a few feet short of attacking Reno.

"So… you heard the news, huh?" He turns and regards me with one eye. It reminds me of a robin peering at a worm.

"Yeah…" I pause. "Reno… what are you going to do now?"

He hesitates. "Actually, Yuffie, I'd rather you call me Axel, just because I don't want to forget all the things I did as a Nobody, both good, and bad." He changes his name too, but for the opposite reason as Squallie. Interesting.

"What about your life before that, are you saying you want to forget that?" The words are out of my mouth before I can comprehend thinking them.

He looks away, a the fallen castle, "Well, actually, if I stayed with you, you'd be reminder enough. That is, if you'll have me as, you know, more than a friend." He slinks off the wall and kneels before me, a very submissive gesture. He's letting me decide completely; I can turn and walk away, or I can stay. He knows I know what he wants, but he's not looking at me, so he doesn't want to sway me either way. I guess those psychology books Aerith made me read come in handy. I just psychobabilized Axel. 'Rith will be so proud.

Like a game of chess, he had made his move, now I was to make mine.

"Axel." He glances up; his face identical to that of a puppy that thinks it's in trouble. It is hard not to laugh. "Stand up." I keep my voice neutral.

Once he's vertical, I slap him as hard as I possibly can. He swears and move his fingers to the red welt on his cheek.

"That's for running off earlier! Do you know how worried I was?" Then I grab him and pull him close and wrap my arms around his too skinny figure. "Don't you ever leave me again!" I breathe deeply, savoring that scent that is so uniquely him. "I love you." He grins now, and looks down at me, his eyes alight with laughter and love. Did I just think that? How corny can I get? Oh, Leviathan!

"Thank you, Yuffie. I love you too." And I know he's really happy, because for the first time in many, many years, he cries. Great globs of tears roll down his face, shining in the sun. When I wipe them away he kisses across my face, then buries his face in my neck.

Then a thought strikes me.

"Hey, Axel, d'ya think you can teach me that cool burny trick?"

Oopsie, I just ruined our moment…

…………….

XD Oh, bask in the fluffiness that is this fic.

And oh, seeing as one person out of the 35 hits I got reviewed for last chapter, review please! Or I shall smite you! D


	3. A Nasty Old Guy, And At Ain't Cid

"Seriously, Squall…"

"It's Leon."

"Whatever. Anyway, you really need to wear something without fur!" Yuffie glared up at him, grey eyes glinting in the half-light of the setting sun.

He glared right back. She tried not to think about how gorgeous his cerulean eyes were. Or how delicate his features were. Or how his hair looked simply magnificent when it was slightly damp with sweat and hung just so… too late. _Why are guys so dang sexy?_

Minutes passed. Neither blinked.

He knew he would regret speaking, but, "…And why do I need to wear something with out fur Yuffie?" She sighed heavily then grabbed his collar, pulling him down to a somewhat 'better' height. He tried not to think about how close they were; he could push forward just a little and press his lips against hers; he could finally let her know just how much he cared, even if he didn't show it… But his thoughts scattered when she started talking.

"Because, SQUALL, it just looks silly. And it probably gets in your face. Besides, honestly, how many straight guys wear fur? Are you hiding something from me?!" He blinked slowly.

She did NOT just call him homo.

"Yuffie. I am not…" He choked on the words. "Homosexual." He removed her hands from his jacket and sighed. "I wear it because it keeps my face from freezing off when I'm out on the cliffs outside the Bastion. If you haven't noticed, it IS rather cold out there." He eyed her outfit –today it consisted of itty-bitty shorts and an orange and purple top- and decided she didn't know what cold was.

"Yeah, well, it's not very fashionable."

"I've never claimed to be a fashion plate." He deadpanned.

"Yeah… that's true!" Yuffie twirled in a circle and barely avoided whacking her head on the ducklings' shop sign. "And then there's me, who's always a fashion plate! What's a fashion plate?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "A fashion plate is someone who keeps up with the latest fashions." She flashed a grin, and looked up at him through her eyelashes, a pose he found most endearing. Of course, Yuffie –though he wouldn't ever tell her- was just plain adorable. From her short hair, to her bright clothing and 'sneaky ninja ways' she never ceased to amaze him. And her ego; that was cute too. _Why is she so lovable?_

"Oh. Well, we all know the grand ninja Yuffie is gorgeous!" He started to make a snide comment –because he couldn't just nod, that might make her suspicious of his true feelings, and that would be bad- but a cough interrupted him.

"Yeah, baby!" Yuffie paused, and slowly turned to face the speaker. He was sitting on the curb by an accessory shop, clothed with some nasty looking rags and looking like he hadn't seen a shower for weeks. A nasty do rag was tied around graying hair, and his eyes crinkled as he leered at Yuffie. Or, more particularly, her bottom. She blushed an angry red and moved to grab a shuriken from the pouch on said bottom, but Squall moved faster.

"Geh!" The nasty old guy, as we shall call him, found himself pressed against the wall with a very miffed lion holding him there by his collar.

"Don't talk about her that way." Vaguely surprised, Yuffie found herself feeling… well, she wasn't quite sure of the word, but she felt like a princess in one of the stories her mother used to tell her. _Yanno, the ones_ _with knights that protected their honor and such_.

The nasty old guy gave an ugly grin. "What, so you're being that little whore's bodyguard or somethin'? What, she your girlfriend?"

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. "I wish." There was a silence that seemed to stretch for infinity as Squall kicked himself mentally. _Maybe she didn't hear me…_

"Psshh, I don't know why. Not a shapely type, but there's something that just really gets me all-" Squall's hand connected with the nasty old guy's mouth before he could finish his sentence, and his knee –the one with the metal studs in the side of his pants- connected with an area specific to child bearing before the guy could even think to fight back. He collapsed on the ground in a writhing, moaning heap, much to a certain ninja's delight. Yuffie sort of bounced over and added her own two cents in. After all, he did call her a whore.

Minutes later, she was brushing her off and grinning at Squall. He allowed a small smile before he turned to the man. "Now, I don't want to see you anywhere near any girl again. Understood?" The nasty old guy nodded miserably. Squall gave one last bone-chilling glare and walked away, Yuffie trailing beside him.

There was silence for a few moments, save for the sound of Yuffie light steps and Squall's heavier ones.

"So, you wish I was your girlfriend?" Twitch. Twitch.

"Yuffie, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Yanno, all you needed to do was ask." She smiled brightly and latched onto his arm. Inner Squall blushed and hearts floated around his head. Outer Squall had the most amazing look on his face. He was a deer in headlights, vulnerable, waiting for death, but receiving life when the car somehow missed.

"Eeeh!" Yuffie flung her arms around his neck. "Adorable!"

Squall –whose brain had decided to leave- stood for a moment before he gained enough wits to return the embrace. The younger shinobi rubbed her face against his chest and chuckled. "So, AM I your girlfriend?"

"Do you want to be?" His voice was uncertain, and Yuffie could barely contain another squeal. He loved her!! Or, he at least found her good enough to date!!! She didn't care!

"Duh!" She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a light peck on the lips. No need to get all hot and heavy out in the open. "C'mon, Squallykins. We gotta get back on time for dinner or Aerith'll make us do the dishes!"

He nodded and his brain seemed to find it's way back to the rest of him.

"I am NOT adorable!"

She just grinned.

…………………

A/R: Not my best, but I sorta kinda liked it… This happened to me. Except, it was my mom and I, and I said what Yuffie did, the whole, I'm always gorgeous thing, jokingly, and this guy, who was like 60 goes "Yeah baby!" and I sorta freaked. He kept staring at me, until we got to our car and he was all leery and stuff. Yicky. I told my mom to beat him up, but she declined. Blast. I dislike the ending; it was very abrupt. Whatever. So, review, please. Thanks!


	4. Perfect

A/R: I need some Riku x Kairi. Some that doesn't have Sora dying (like in my other story) or otherwise being a jerk. To be honest, I actually prefer this to Sora x Kairi, even though that and Roxas x Naminé are the most cannon pairings in the entire game… Yeah. So, enjoy! And by the way, I have decided that 'Simple and Clean' is so Riku and Kairi's theme song! It just screams Kaiku. I'm so emo… I'm almost ashamed to post this… almost. It has redeeming qualities.

…………………

As silver hair blows in and out of his eyes, Riku watches his best friend and the only girl he's ever loved kiss. He wishes he was in Sora's spot, wishes it was his hair Kairi runs her hands through, his chest she rests her head on, his hands that slide down her hips.

He swallows thickly and pushes back the tears that threaten to spill.

He couldn't go after Kairi. He didn't deserve her. Sora did. It was just that simple.

But still… there was always that longing… that wish to push Sora off the bridge, grab Kairi and make a run for it. Hide to somewhere till she began to love him instead of Sora. But he'd already done more than enough horrible things for one lifetime.

So he just sits on his tree and watches them and dreams.

And it's on a night like this, where he's daydreaming happy things, that she comes and sits by him. Neither speaks, even though her body heat is sinking into his leg, and it's making his heart pound fast and loud with an exquisite pain. Even so, she doesn't realize it. She's simply pure… he thinks and it pains him. But it doesn't matter, because he's made his decision.

Something so filled with light could never be with something as dark as he.

He glances at her, and she glances at him, and they speak at the same time.

"Riku I-"

"Kairi I-"

Kairi smiles and Riku blushes.

"You go first, Riku…" He hopes she doesn't start to hate him, because he doesn't think he could bear it, even if he were miles away, like he plans to be. He hops off of the tree, turns round and stands in between Kairi's knees. He's tall enough now that even with her sitting on the tree, their faces are level. He looks into her eyes for a second, takes a deep breath, and makes the plunge.

"I love you."

One arm snakes behind her waist, the other hand moves to cushion her head, and he kisses her, oh how he kisses her. For an ephemeral, eternal moment, he moves his lips against hers and let's himself go completely. She tastes just like she should, of light and laughter and happy times. Does he taste bitter? He supposes that could be true.

"Goodbye."

Then he rips himself and away and runs. He runs to the gummi, the one all stocked with provisions and his clothes and everything he'll need to start a new life somewhere else. With tears streaming down his cheeks, snot running from his nose, feeling more inadequate and young than he ever had before, he flees the scene of the crime.

Kairi is left hanging in surprise, but she recovers and follows his footsteps, hoping, praying that she makes it too him. She has to! It always works that way in the movies! One runs after the other, and they make it, because they half to!

But alas… it doesn't always work that way in real life.

"Wait!" The ship is lifting and now it's gone, a mere speck in the sky.

When she realizes that Riku really did mean goodbye, she raises a hand in despair, in supplication.

"Please… don't go…"

The spark disappears, and something deep inside of her heart dies. She collapses to the ground head in her hand, eyes wide and unseeing. Not after everything… not after it all! She had been so close! And now it was to late. She whispers brokenly, "You were the one… always… it was you."

And his name rips from her lips and she screams it and there's so much pain in it, so raw, so black, so unlike her.

"Riku…"

"Yeah?" Her breath hitches.

No… it couldn't be driving her insane… not so soon. She couldn't be hallucinating. He was gone, he wasn't here. She had seen him leave with her own eyes.

But either the memory of his salt sweat scent, the feel of his hands was invading her senses or… someone really was there, pulling her close. Her face is resting on cool skin now, and she is starting to see what is before her eyes. It seems to be a wall of silver and the pale skin of Riku's swan like neck.

"W-What?" Riku's heart skips. Her whisper, so soft, so broken, but so full of hope… was it really meant for him? Her scream, had that been for him?

"I was going to leave… But Sora stole my gummi ship."

He raises her face up and kisses the tears off her cheeks and prays to the heavens that it's the right thing to do. There's a soft intake of breath, but then she relaxes against him, one hand going to caress his cheek.

"I thought you… felt this way… for him…"

She's frozen for a moment, but she yanks him down and presses her forehead against his chest and half cries, "You idiot! It's you! I haven't been going with Sora for over a month!! But you've had your angsty head so far up your--"

Before she can go on, he has recovered himself and has pressed his lips against hers.

It isn't perfect, because life isn't perfect, and people aren't perfect, but sometimes… it doesn't matter, because sometimes perfect isn't good enough.

…………….

What can I say? I'm a sap… that can't not write a happy ending… P


	5. Storytime

I pull a young, cute adorable little girl close to me and ruffle her hair. It's black as night and she's got pale aqua eyes, the mirror image of my own. My own flesh and blood, and I love her like nothing else. "What story do you want to hear tonight, sweetie?"

She purses her little lips and snuggles into my lap, her chin on my chest, bright eyes filled with laughter.

"Do you want to hear how Uncle Sora and I saved the world?" I prompt. She shakes her head.

"No! I wanna hear about… about… how mommy and you met!"

"What?!" I put on a mock look of hurt. "You don't want to hear how daddy saved the world?"

"You told me that one two days ago."

"Ok, ok." I kiss her forehead. She squeals.

"Eeh! Daddy… your goaty tickles me!!" I laugh at the way she pronounces goatee, and tap her nose.

"Whoops! So, how mommy and I met, huh?" She nods vigorously, her bangs flying every which way. "Well, it happened something like this…"

………………………..

They're going to the Bastion, sorry, Garden. And they're dragging me along.

"Getting some fresh air will do ya good Riku! You've been cooped up for like, a week!"

It's because I don't really want to watch you and Kairi make-out 24/7.

"Oh, but I want to see them all again!"

And do you guys really think I want to go to the place where Maleficent enslaved me?

Sigh.

Currently, Sora is pushing with all his might, trying to get me to walk up the gummi ship's ramp… thing. And Kairi has both of my hands in hers and she's pulling. And me? I'm not moving.

"I refuse." My voice is a whole lot deeper than it was a year or so ago, when we all disappeared. My fan club says that and the long hair add to my sexy image. Maybe I'll get a buzz cut, then… Heheh… With a sigh, Kairi lets my hands drop, and Sora plops down behind me.

"C'mon Riku, we don't want to go without you!" When I turn to walk away, Sora latches on to my leg and looks up.

Blast.

There are tears forming in those oh-so-blue eyes of his.

You know, I used to be immune to his teary puppy eyes, ever since seeing them ended up with me in a full body cast.

(Long story short, he wanted to see the x-rays of my broken arm, gave me puppy eyes, I let him, he got mine mixed up with someone else's, and the idiot doctor had me under and in a full cast before he even thought about the fact I was trying to strangle Sora with my good arm. Yeah, if I needed a full body cast, I can tell you I wouldn't be doing that.)

"Please Riku? It would mean a lot…" He glances away. "The three of us haven't really done anything together since we got back…" His lip quivers. If I didn't know better, I'd think he was doing it on purpose. Unfortunately for me, he doesn't have a single manipulative bone in his body. He's just a natural, I suppose.

But never mind. I can feel my resolve breaking and crumbling into a million, million pieces. Dang the little kid cuteness he has.

"Fine." I stalk up the ramp thing like an offended cat. All I need are whiskers and ears. And a tail. But I swear to the heavens above, if anyone tries to put one on me, I'll murder them. Except Kairi. And maybe Sora. Depends on my mood.

Within minutes we've cleared the atmosphere. I take my usual sulking spot a few seats back in the cockpit. Ah, blissful. Now I can angst about stuff in peace, like how stupid it is that they made me come with them!

"Riku?"

Curses.

"Yes, Kairi?" She has this little smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. For the record, nothing good ever comes out of that smile. She sits next to me and rests a thin hand on my shoulder, eyes soft and gentle.

"I just, I want to thank you for coming. It really does mean a lot to us. Especially Sora." I bite my lip. Just keep piling that guilt on Kairi, just keep piling it on.

"Yeah… whatever."

"Oh, don't you whatever me." I'm pulled into a brief hug, which I am slow to return, but I return it nonetheless. I have a fear of women and their incorrigible mood swings. "Oh, and Riku?" That smile is back.

"Hmm?"

"I know you sometimes feel left out, with Sora and I… dating. Regardless, I want you to know that I love you, not in the same way of course, but I do love you." She winked at me. "And we know Sora does. After all he's the one that cried."

"You cried too." I point out.

"I'm a girl. I'm supposed to. He's the savior of the universe." She spreads her hands wide. "Biiiig difference. But anyway, my point." She stands and grins at me.

"Get over it, alright? I'm not saying it'll be easy, I'm not saying you won't get hurt, but in the end, it'll be better, ok? You're not the only one who has had to heal. So don't be so angsty." She turns on her heel and walks away, whistling some random tune.

For a moment I'm speechless. My whole 'I'm a puppy that got kicked, so I deserve to angst because no one understands me' speech was just thrown out the window.

Curse her.

But instead of getting angry, I reflect. And unfortunately realize she's right. By that time, we've entered the atmosphere of Hollow Bastion, and I've heard Sora say, more than once, "I just wanna check on him!" before Kairi would make some ultra girly comment like "Oh, but Sora, I don't think I could handle this ship all by myself…" And I could almost hear the blush he had.

Never did manage to get back here.

Bless you, Kairi.

But now Sora finally makes his way back to me, holding to his hand, grinning his happy village idiot grin.

I sigh heavily.

"Riku, c'mon, let's go!" He grabs my hand and tugs me out of my seat, chattering excitedly about all the things we would see and do. Suddenly he starts pouting, and he rummages through his pockets. Out comes a ribbon, blue with a yellow design. He crooks his finger in the universal 'come here' motion. I bend down slightly, and he grabs my hair, and before I can say or do anything, He's pulled it back into a messy ponytail, tied with a ribbon. In a bow.

"Sora, you've confused me with Kairi. You see, I'm a guy, and guys do not wear ribbons."

"Oh, yes they do!"

"No."

"Uh-huh!"

"Give me one example."

"The Beast has one in his fur. Cloud wears a pink one around his arm. I'm sure Setzer has at one point or another; he's worn just about everything else. Um, Donald has a ribbon on one of his hats. Shang doesn't have a bow, but he's got a ribbon in his hair. I think that…"

"Ok, ok, Sora, fine. I'll keep the ribbon." I sigh fix a glare on him. It's deflected by his smile. I soften and hold out my fist. He taps it and crashes his shoulder into mine before dragging Kairi and me by a hand down the street.

I'm looking around trying to see everything as he points it out. Then I see something that pulls me to a stop, no matter how hard Sora's pulling on me.

The Bastion is Destroyed. Capital D. The foundation is in ruins, and even the scraggly towers that had been, were not now.

"S-Sora?" He follows my gaze. "Yeah, that's one of the reasons I wanted you to come. Leon told me that they managed to completely destroy it with some well-aimed blasts from Cid's new gummi. I knew you'd want to see it for yourself."

It's just a building, but because it represented so much, it feels so good to know it's gone. "Thank you." He nods.

"You can see it better from the bailey. If you want to check it out, it's over that way." He continues when I nod. "Kairi and I'll be in the house with the funny stuff on top."

I nod and turn. I just… want to see it for myself. Looking around as I walk, I can tell that people have been up to a lot of work. This new and improved Radiant Garden is actually quite nice. It's got clean little streets and the rubble is mostly cleared away. I keep on in the direction Sora pointed, and rather than climb those billions of stairs I reach and pull myself up a couple of times, and from here I can see…

Nothing. Nothing but a bunch of rubble and a few crumbling towers.

It's gone. It's really gone. I laugh a bit and swallow hard.

It gives me a sense of finality. I can relax. At least for a while. So, I turn around and start to head back, taking the stairs around a corner and…

And a purple and orange thing collides with me. "Aaaaahhhh!!!!!!" it yells as we go down. After a crack to my head and the breath being knocked out of me, I focus on the boy that's landed on me. Then he shifts, and a certain part of 'his' anatomy proves that he is actually… a girl. Though she's not hefty in the chest… well, she still definitely… well… I blush.

Ok, now that we've established he is actually a she, let's move one.

She's moaning and holding her head, and she doesn't seem to realize she's still sitting on my chest. Well, stomach, more like, but it doesn't really matter. I mean, I'm not blushing because there's a rather pretty, if a bit gangly, piece of girl flesh sitting on me. Nope, I'm blushing because… it's a bit hot out.

Yeah… I don't think even Sora would believe that.

She finally realizes that the thing she's sitting on, yeah, that's poor little kicked puppy Riku.

"Ooohhh… I'm sorry, are you alright?" She looks down into my face, and for the first time since Kairi, I have an almost instant crush. It usually takes a while. But never mind. She's cute, really cute. With large, stormy, dark grey eyes, a rose petal mouth, button nose, hair that frames a perfectly heart shaped face… and when the hell did I become so poetic?

"Oh, yeah, girls jump me everyday. Just not so forcefully…" Her jaw drops. Dang my mouth. I meant that to sound cool, not mean… or perverted…

"I was trying to be considerate! You jerk!"

"Well… it's the truth… They do jump me…" I hold my hands up in supplication.

She purses those pale pink lips and frowns for a moment before breaking into a sunny smile.

"Alright, I shall forgive you this time!" She leans down, and her knees dig into my chest. "But I'm taking this as payment!" With speed I thought only a Sora on Red Bull or myself –not that I'm bias or anything- was capable of, she has a hand in my pocket, out of my pocket, and she's a foot away before I can react. What the heck was that about anyway? I mean, there's nothing there but my wallet…

…

Bloody thief!

I'm up and running but she's gone and oh… I'm just about ready to murder someone. Or something. That poor light pole never did get straightened out.

I did feel better after the throbbing in my leg stopped. Who says pain isn't therapeutic?

Not that I cut or anything. I'm not emo. The armband is for looks. Seriously, I do have a sense of fashion, and yes, I can have one and not be into guys.

But I digress.

In a moment I'm standing at the door Sora pointed out earlier. Not wanting to just walk in, I softly knock. There's a moment of silence before it opens, and a tall brunet with a diagonal scar across his face is glaring at me. Wow, he likes me this much already!

"And you are?"

I'm a helpless hurt puppy that just got its wallet stolen by a very pretty girl and now wants to curl up with its guard dogs that go by the names of Sora and Kairi, but they don't know how much I really depend on them, so don't tell them that I feel lost if they leave me for too long cause then they'd freak and then I'd have nobody.

"Well?" I blink. Maybe I have the wrong house. I don't think Sora would be able to handle someone like this.

"Who is it, Leon?"

Speak of the devil.

Well… his hair is rather spiky, if we moved it aside… maybe we would find…

"I don't know, kid looks like he's going to keel over." Ok, I am _not_ a kid, but before I can inform _**him**_ of that, another voice speaks up, and the door is pulled open.

"Oh, Leon, don't be like that." A woman stands there. And she's covered in pink. Heaven help us all. There's a measuring look in her eyes, one that's hidden behind smiles and rainbows and kitties, and I decide I like her a lot. She's tough on the inside, but rather… cheery. Leon, on the other hand… I highly doubt he knows the meaning of cheer.

"So, who might you be?"

"My name is Riku…" Her faces suns over with smiles.

"OH! So you're the famous Riku!" She elbows Leon aside and pulls me into a bone-crushing hug. "Sora's always said so much about you! I'm glad I finally got to meet you! Oh!" She let's go and heaves a sigh. Her head tilts and I realize she's one of _those people_. You know them. The ones who are just sweet and pure and kind and… nice. You want to hate them, but you just _can't_ because it's just, physically impossible or something.

"Well, come in, come in." I walk in and Sora grabs me, pulling me towards a table.

"Come, sit! Eat! They have food!"

"Get yer own, ya Keyblade brat!" At first, I think the raucous comment is directed at me, but Sora waves a hand at a blond, cranky, guy in a sweat-stained shirt.

"Oh, be quiet. Riku, the rude one," There might have been a growl at that. "Is Cid, the shaggy one," There's a definite growl at that. "Is Leon, the old-" A very kind looking man sends a fierce glare in Sora's direction "Older, distinguished one is Merlin, and the pink one is Aerith." She just gives a slight laugh and waves.

"And the brat what ain't here yet is Yuffie. She-" Behind me the door slammed open and every one –excluding me of course- jumped.

"Sorry guys, but now the Grand Ninja Yuffie has arrived!!"

That voice. Oh, the irony.

"See, there was this very hot but incredibly rude guy that ran into me. So, I decided to liberate him of his wallet but it… had no… munny……" I had slowly turned as she spoke, and well, I had seen pictures of myself mad before. Don't ask. Let's just say my mother never tried to send me to summer camp again. And that was when I was young and still had baby cuteness. I can only imagine what that poor girl –Yuffie, right?- was seeing now, especially since my hair was still pulled into the messy pony tail. She didn't even get the buffering zone my bangs created.

Oh, the poor little thing. Note the sarcasm.

"You. Are. Dead." I be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the pallor and look of despair that came over her face. She was frozen, one hand clutching my wallet, the other twitching sporadically. I vaguely heard Leon in the background with a "What did she do now?" before I leapt.

"Squall, save me!!!"

I suppose my body will always have some edge from the darkness it once harbored… I'm across the room in less than a second, and I have her pinned to the wall, one arm on either side of her head, my legs on either side of her, and the rest of me flush against her. Leon speaks up, so I figure either that or Squall is a nickname.

"Nope. Not my problem." I like that guy. Even if he does have two names. A small, sane part of my mind registers Yuffie and I are in a position for lovers, not the two of us, but I ignore it as I glare into her eyes.

Those gorgeous, stormy eyes…

NO!! Those evil conniving eyes that robbed me blind! Ok, maybe not blind… But she still robbed me!

And that, my friends, is a no-no.

Although… she really is pretty, in a tomboyish, spunky sort of way. Well, not pretty, that's the wrong word, more like… appealing. Yeah…

"Um…. hiya… How are you?" She's grinning, trying to side track me, but I WILL NOT BE SIDETRACKED!! My glare intensifies and she slowly stuffs my wallet into the pocket she got it from.

"Heheheh… So… I'm Yuffie! You must be Riku! Nice ta meetcha!" She squirms and again I can't say I don't like the feeling of a lithe female body against my own… but then there's a hand thrust into my face.

That small part of my mind is yelling at me, "Shake! Shake it idiot!!" and I hasten to obey.

"Hello. If you ever so much as look at my stuff, I'll knock you silly." She blanches.

"I'm so sorry! If I knew who you were, I wouldn't have…" Here she sniffles and suddenly guilt is piling upon me. Do girls have some special guilt ray or something? "I mean… I just think that you…" She meets my eyes, her face open, and one hand has wound its way onto my shoulder. "Are… A SUCKER!" She tugs on something and suddenly my hair is in my face and her lips touch mine for a split second and one look into her eyes and I can tell, yes, she did mean to do that, but then she's running out the door and she's gone and…

Oh, hoho! She stole my wallet, my first kiss, and my manly hair ribbon. She is so going down!

I leave an astounded Sora and company behind as I jet out the door, just in time to see that crazy girl's headband disappear around a corner.

Confound that girl! I shall triumph! I shall!!! She laughs as she notices me catching up, my legs pumping, breath coming in a steady ebb and flow. Living on and island for the better part of my life had given me incredible breath control, especially with all the diving I did. Darkness had only enhanced it.

She's going to collapse from exhaustion before I ever get winded.

I hope.

With that thought spurring me on, I follow her lead and jump over and through rubble. There's a fairly big drop, but that's okay. I land a bit too heavily and roll, but then I'm running and nothing is going to stop me! We're going uphill now, and she's still happily trotting along just beyond my reach.

The little nasty things I mutter about her are caught by the wind and disappear before even I can hear them.

Dang… she's fast… We run though what seems like an endless corridor of twisting turns and confusing curves before breaking into a large room. I barely catch sight of her running into a separate hall, and then I see her heel as she runs through an open door. Even I'm a bit winded now but I keep on. She can't last much longer.

I think…

Then the hallway opens into a room and I skid to a stop. I can't see any one… but that doesn't mean anything. I delicately step towards the middle of the room, glancing this way and that, up and down, left and right. There's a computer on one side of the wall, a door behind and in front of me, and a giant eye looking thing to my right.

Alas, no Yuffie. She must have gone through the other door. I sigh and start towards it but…

"Oi, Riku!"

I look up.

She grins down at me like a maniac. Part of me wonders how she's staying up there.

Then she drops a blue, furry, drooling _thing_ on me.

"Naga!" The _thing_ latches onto my shoulders with more limbs than something with fur should have… it's like an insect! Six legs! And it has two antennas! And… and it's gone down my freaking shirt! Holy Holy!

I jump around in a very undignified manner, trying to get the little nasty out of my shirt, amidst that idiot ninja's laughter and its disagreeable yelling. I am really not liking this. I finally get a hold of the scruff of its neck, and I hold it at eye level, but well away from my face. It's actually kinda cute. In a weird way. It's got big black eyes, and it is a rather nice shade of blue. It has big ears, too. Which would be weird, but I'm kinda used to big ears… Heheh…

"Poopie head! Leggo Stich!!" This thing… just insulted me.

I keep a firm hold on it. "Okay, Mr. Thing."

"NAGA!! Stitch is Stitch!"

"Okay, Okay…If you don't mind my asking, what… are you?" He blinks and frowns.

"I… experiment." He shrugs. "Stitch was 626. Now Stitch dog!" He barks, as if to prove the point. I like the little guy, even if he did insult me. I don't like experimentation, besides. We're two of a kind, I suppose.

"Alright then, Stitch." I bring up my other hand and hold him more comfortably under the arms. The first set, not the second. "I'll make a deal with you. If you stop chewing on me, I'll give you some… um, do you like ice cream?"

He nods vigorously. "Yih!" I set him on the ground, but he crawls up my leg and hangs onto my shirt, riding comfortably mid torso area on my back. It's things like this that you get used to after saving the universe.

Yuffie drops to the ground and starts yelling. "What!? You'll buy a little blue thing ice cream but you try and kill me just cause I take your wallet?"

"User Yuffie, why are you always up to trouble?"

She glares and shakes a fist at the ceiling. "Stay outta this, Tron!"

"This must be like one of your User soap operas." The omnipresent voice pauses. "Are you and your lover having a spat?" I would be offended, but the voice is so truthfully curious, it's impossible. I chuckle.

"Tron, shush! And you, pretty boy!" She starts stalking towards me. "You are-"

"Yuffie… from what I know of Users, males are not pretty. They are rugged, handsome, smashing, attractive, striking, robust, manly, jaw dro-"

"SHUT UP!! Quiet!! I'm trying to deliver a good threat and you're RUINING IT!!" Stitch pulls on his lower lid and sticks out his tongue at Yuffie. Smart little creature.

"And you, Mr. Blue alien from beyond. Our deal was that you nibble on him till I get away. What happened to that?!" Stitch shrugs.

"Ice cream."

She stomps her foot and throws her arms in the air, and starts in on her diatribe. I act on a whim and surge forward, catching her around the middle and I kiss her soundly.

On the lips.

She squeaks.

I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING.

But, when she softens and kisses me back, pressing here and there, tilting her head one way, throwing an arm over my shoulder, things that I wouldn't think of, I sort of lean into it and hope that I'm not making a fool of myself.

THIS BEING MY FIRST (SECOND) KISS AND ALL.

She pulls away and giggles. "A little stiff but you've got great potential. Wanna be my boyfriend?"

I blink.

She frowns. "No go?"

"Oh no, there's go alright. I'm monitoring his bodily reactions, and from pheromone levels and heart rate I have deducted that he wishes you as his, what do Users call it? Mate? Or is it wife?" I blush at Tron's comment. But she only laughs and tugs on my hair.

"First, Tron, it's girlfriend." She rests a hand on my chest, and it's suddenly a little harder to breathe. She's the most maddening, adorable, insane girl I've ever met, and yet… I think she could light me up, from the inside. She's that bright.

"So," she persists. "Are we an item? I know a long distance relationship'll be hard, but we can visit each other. I've always wanted to go to an island!" I lean down a bit, and press a shy kiss to her cheek, and she giggles when my hair brushes against her cheeks.

And, so, when we walk back in, hand in hand, my manly hair ribbon resecured in my hair, Stitch hanging on my back with a sea salt ice cream, I just smile at their questions and when we leave, Yuffie comes with us for a weeklong visit to the Islands, and by the end of the week, I know how to properly kiss her.

………………………..

Kaelan nods sleepily. "And what happened after that?"

I smile and tuck her into my arms, nuzzling her cheek. This was our favorite part of the story. "Well, mommy and I found out that we loved each other, and because we loved each other, we went and talked to the kid store in the mall, and we decided to buy you, because we fell in love with you from the moment we saw you." She crawls out of my lap and into her bed, letting me pull the covers up to her chin.

"Ok…" yawn "That's good cause I love mommy and daddy too…"

"Good girl. Good night Kaely. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Silly…" she sighs softly. "Bed bugs… don't… bite…" And she drifts away into dreamland. I brush some hair out of her face. She looks like a little angel laying there, but she's witty and smart and cunning as her old man. Pretty as her mom. In about ten years no boy will stand a chance against her.

I guess that's where my Way to Dawn comes in. I'll need to stay sharp though. I rise from her bed and make my way to the hall where I know Yuffie is waiting. Slinking around the corner, I press her to the wall and press kisses to her face, her throat, and end with a long, slow kiss, only pulling away when she whimpers.

"You've gotten good at that."

"What?" I smirk. "Kissing?"

"No! Story time! Well, kissing too." She smiles beautifully. "You're such a good dad for her. And you protect the both of us, and I just wish I could show you how much I'm thankful for that, how much I love you."

I hold her hand, running my thumb over her knuckles, her broken and chipped nails, and I press my lips to the palm. "It's alright. I know. I know." My smirk returns. "And I bet I love you more."

Out of nowhere a kunai appears in her hand, "You wanna bet on that, buster?"

A hand runs down her hip and leg, and I hike it up around my waist. "If we fight again, I'll cheat like I always do, and win, and you'll sulk. So, let's just skip to the make up, alright?"

She glowers for a moment. "Alright. But you owe me big for this."

"I'll make breakfast tomorrow."

"Done and done."

…………………..

A/N: This is by far the longest, and the most fun to write. It just sorta flowed out. Overdose of fluff… I'd say beware, but ti's already too late!! Muahaha! D Leave a comment if you liked it!!


	6. Grey Morals

Simple little introspective Sora piece. Was in a philosophical mood. ) If this makes you think at all leave a me a review.

……….

Donald and Goofy are pacing around in front of me, always in a hurry to go forward, to save the universe. I'm leaning against a building in the Organization's stronghold, resting. I want to go forward, fight Xemnas, but I can't right now. I need to think to get it straightened out.

Heroes have to think in black and white morals. No grey involved. That's what people think about me, I'm sure. The Keyblade Master, running into his destiny, ready to eliminate all evil. People go crazy if they think in grey morals.

Except… always except.

They don't realize all I see is grey, no black, no white. Nothing is completely dark, and nothing is completely pure. Donald and Goofy see black and white, I know, because they follow along with whatever I decide.

So I bear the burden alone. I know that I'm killing people whenever I defeat someone from the organization. Incomplete people, but still people. I know that. I felt Roxas' fear and sadness at leaving his friends, it affected me physically. I cried, but it was his tears that coursed down my cheeks. His tears that I wiped away. He could cry, so he wasn't evil, he felt, which ultimately means that things mattered, that he cared, and caring in itself is a symptom of wholeness.

Roxas. Axel. All the others, the ones I don't remember. All they wanted was to be whole, who can blame them? They may have gone about it the wrong way… but still, their intentions were good. Does anybody really set out to do bad things for the sake of being bad? Even Xehanort's heartless. He truly believed that he was in the right in trying to restore darkness to power.

But I believe I'm right in restoring it to light. And since I have more power, I write history. Even if, somewhere, the darkness isn't evil, and the light isn't good, it's the path I've chosen, no matter the consequences.

I'm just a glorified pawn of the light, as the first Ansem and ultimately Riku were pawns of the darkness.

So, even though I know I'm killing people, even though people think that I don't realize the gravity of my situation, I fight on. It's what I have to do. Because if I don't, no one can. Because the ones I love can't exist in the darkness.

I can be the darkness of their hearts and give them the light they long for. And so I will be the victor in this fight.

The victor decides what is right and what is wrong.


End file.
